1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for cleaning soil contaminated with heavy metals or other hazardous substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case where soil is contaminated with heavy metals, the contamination situation cannot be easily perceived by odors or by the naked eye. Thus, soil contaminated with heavy metals is more difficult to recognize its contamination situation than soil contaminated with oils. However, because soil contamination by heavy metals greatly threatens human health for a long time, cleanup of soil contaminated with heavy metals is needed.
There are conventional methods for removing contaminants such as heavy metals from soil in which surfactants, acidic solutions, or alkali solutions are mixed with soil to separate contaminants from the soil, and the contaminants are introduced into an aqueous solution and then removed from the soil. However, in the case of contaminated fine soil having a very small soil particle size, according to the prior art, a large amount of chemicals and facility costs is required to clean the soil, resulting in low economical efficiency and it is difficult to practically apply, so the prior art is unsuitable for fine soil contaminated with heavy metals.